


Spartan Branch Hymn

by kilroyactual117



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Marine Corps, Poetry, Songfic, Spartan-IVs, hymn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilroyactual117/pseuds/kilroyactual117
Summary: A short Hymn for the newly formed Spartan branch of the UNSC. Set to the tune of the Marine Corps anthem, and "parodying" it in a way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marine Corps Hymn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244798) by Unknown. 



> **So, aparently the Spartans have their own branch now(don't even get me started as to why that makes no sense), and honestly, not much has been said about it. I took pity on the poor guys and made them an anthem, and since "Spartan Fire Teams" and "United States Marines" aren't too far apart from each other, I decided this would work perfectly set to the tune of the Marine Corps hymn. If you haven't heard it before you can find it on YouTube.**
> 
> **enjoy!**

From the halls of Delta Halo

to the shores of Espoz Reach;

we will kill all Covie bastards

that come within our reach;

first to fight for Earth and Colonies

and protect the UNSC;

we are proud to claim the title

of Spartan Fire teams.

Our eyes have seen more conflict

Than you ever thought begun;

We have fought on every planet

Were our armor still would run;

In the dust of Voi's highways

To the fields of Harvest's grain;

You have found us ever vigilant

The Spartan fire teams-

Here's to victory and for the UNSC

Which we are proud to serve;

Through the Great War we soldiered

And brought us through unharmed;

If the Covies ever get the chance

To walk the Great Journey;

They will find the roads an ambush

By Spartan Fire Teams!


End file.
